The Lives of Thirteen
by hoopla37
Summary: Everyone thought they knew about Organization XIII. But one unlucky editor has gotten a manuscript that might just open up people's eyes. AU. My first fic. No main pairings. R&R please.


This is my first fanfiction, so be gentle. xD

It was a weird idea I had a wile ago, and I have been playing with it in my mind and I guess it's good enough to be unloaded... I don't really know if I will continue it, though. If you guys like the idea of a story inside a story comment and tell me so? I hope this hasn't been done before. lol

Also there aren't any main pairings. It's more of a whole life story of the Organization in this world. Yeah... If I go through with this I will be dieing from over working myself. And if I keep going expect it to be really_, really_ long.

And if there are any misspellings/grammar mistakes you can yell at me. xD I tried really hard to get them all but please tell me if you find any.

Oh! And you will find out who the author is. Although something tells me you will most likely be able to guess it pretty dang easily.

* * *

The editor, Mr. Charles Peterson, of Twilight Book company sat in his office, anxiously awaiting the arrival of a new manuscript. Usually he would just give the potential book to an unnamed underling to read and review, but this one was special. He hadn't met the author, well not in person that is. The only contact he had had with this unknown person was a phone call, but even then the voice had been scrambled, although he did not know why. But if this book was half as interesting as the author was he was going to make quite a profit off of it.

Although something about this whole thing unnerved him. Why did this author refuse to meet with him? What was so different about this book that it required scrambled phone calls? Yes, something told him this book wasn't going to be another cliché story.

Just then an intern entered the room, carrying said manuscript. Peterson was both excited and skeptical of it. This could really all be a hoax to make him think the script was better than it really was. He shouldn't start reading it with the idea that it was going to be great. He took the would be book out of the intern's hands and watched as he left. It was heavy, and it looked pretty thick as well. He looked down onto the front page.

"The Lives of Thirteen."

It was simply printed on the front. It was a standard size, but there was no author. It just stated the title, nothing mor-- Wait. He had missed something on his original scan of the front page. In small text near the bottom was a phone number. Now really, this was just getting ridiculous. But he sighed and picked up the phone, punching in the numbers he read there.

"Hello?" Peterson really didn't want all these theatrics. It was just wasting his time.

"I see you have gotten my book. Have you read anything yet?" The voice was scrambled once again. What was with this guy? Was he severely anti-social or something? Or it could be a girl… Who knew?

"No. I have just gotten it. And if I may ask; why do I have to call your phone, Mr. or Mrs. Anonymous?" He had just started to deal with this person and he already felt like hunting him/her down and killing him/her. And he was really going to have to pick a gender for this person, it would get annoying to refer to him/her as him/her all the time.

"Good, I want to tell you something before you start reading. And why would I give you my name, silly? I _am_ a convicted felon." He heard scrambled laughing coming from the receiver. Well, to answer his first question he was going to guess it was a girl. Who else calls someone 'silly' like that? And now he was either dealing with a criminal, or someone who needed to be sent to the loony bin. Either way he was not enjoying the prospect of working with this person, he should just throw the book out now. "Oh and don't even think of throwing the manuscript away, you'll regret it" Now he was dealing with a mind reader too?! Okay that was just a wild assumption… But still! He could hear more laughing from the mystery author.

"Okay, really? You say you're a criminal, why should I believe you, or read your work? I'm pretty sure most criminals aren't smart enough to even write!" He was getting annoyed. Who did this guy think he was? Wasting all of his time on such garbage.

"Did you even read the title?" The other voice was also starting to sound annoyed. "Or have you been living under a rock for the past seven years?"

"Uh…" Peterson reread the title, and all of a sudden it clicked. Thirteen! It was referring to that Organization XIII! They were all over the news only a few years ago. But then they were--

"So do you know what the book is about now?" Did that voice just cut him off? Or, rather, his thoughts off? He shook his head slightly, his mind was wandering.

"Yes. It's about Organization XIII, right?"

"Well looks like you really do have a brain. Are you going to read it?"

"Maybe. But how is this book about them? And how would you even know?"

"Read the book and find out, dum-dum. And before you even ask; no, I am not part of the Organization. But have fun reading my book. Feel free to call me whenever you want." There was a slight pause, he was expecting to hear the click as the author hung up. "Oh yeah! And don't bother trying to track the call. I've learned a few tricks about things like this from the Organization." Click. The author had hung up. Peterson slowly placed his own phone back onto it's resting place. He looked down at the cover page, and with a tired sigh opened the manuscript.

"_Please do not change a word of this script. It has already been edited to the point where there are no mistakes left. I will also not take your suggestions on how to improve this book. For everything you read will be facts, you just have to believe that they are true."_


End file.
